1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type electric vehicle including a head pipe steerably supporting a front fork with a lower end that journals a front wheel and a steering handlebar. A main frame extends rearwardlyly and downwardlyly from the head pipe. An electric motor is provided for generating power for rotationally driving a rear wheel.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle in which a battery supplying electric power to an electric motor is disposed below a main frame extending rearwardly and downwardly from a head pipe is known, for example, as set forth in JP-A No. 2003-182669.
However, in the motorcycle disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-182669, a motor unit having an electric motor generating power for rotationally driving a rear wheel is mounted between a lower portion of a front bracket suspending from the main frame and lower portions of pivot frames extending downwardly from a rear end of the main frame. Since batteries are disposed to a narrow space between the motor unit and the main frame, it is difficult to dispose many batteries.